Santa Martina and Mystic Falls What could go wrong
by DreamAssasin
Summary: Sammy keyes meets The Vampire Diaries and Sammy becomes a vampire hunter with vampire comrads to help her after she leaves Santa Martina for good... Know why she left? I think not. Cammy and Dammy. There will be a sequal for this
1. Prolouge

It was a windy afternoon. I saw the chef run outside the resturaunt, I followed him. I saw him dive into the dumpster, but right before he dived he pulled a lever and disapeared into the stench of rotten fish. I also pulled the lever and went down into the entrance to the secret meth lab. The chef of the finest bistro in town and he's a meth cooker... who knew? Once me and him were in the lab where no one could hear us I ran into him with all the force I could muster and pinned him down onto the floor. "AHHHHH I KNEW THEY WOULD COME FOR ME WHY WHY WHY?" I didn't answer him.

"On your knees." My vioce was calm.

"ITS YOU? REALLY YOU? I NEVER! DON'T THROW ME IN THE SLAMMER KEYES!" I was suprised the cooker knew my name but I wasn't letting him go now.

"Shut up and get on your knees." I was in no mood for a chat with a cooker. He still didn't do as I asked. "I said GET ON YOU KNEES BRIGS!"

He shut up and got onto his knees only to break the silence and say. "You know my name?"

I lost the last straw. "YEAH I KNOW YOU, YA IDIOT! YOU WERE THE HOST OF THE METH AND CIGARETTE NEW YEARS PARTY IN YOUR 8TH GRADE YEAR! SO SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME. OR DO YOU WANT YOUR BRAINS BLOWN OUTA YOUR HEAD?" He got up and followed me to my releif. My agent suit was all dirty with dirt and mud for camoflage. I took out my gun from the gun belt of the suit and aimed it at Taylor's forehead. It was very enjoyable seein' that reascal getting his medicine from me. When I turned him into the agency everyone cheered my name.

Yeah thats right my name is Sammy Jo Keyes and I am a special agent.


	2. Love me Love me not

I love my life. Loving girlfriend by day, raveging special agent at night. What I really couldn't put out of my head is that Casey seems to be off in lala land, never down to earth always looking at me with those beutiful chocolately eyes. Kind of the way I look at him.

In December at Christmas, since mine are always crappy and his are always crappy we get together and do something instead of mourn our families or be in the middle of a family war.

So on Christmas we went to the park and we walked around on the trails. He looked really nervous so I tried to make him talk about it but he wouldn't talk. Finally when we stumble upon Hudsons house after about 2 hours of walking. He kneeled and got that dreamy look in his eyes. I watched him. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled out a ring and held it up for me to see. "And all I want for christmas is you. Will you marry me?"

I was stunned, I never thought he would ever propose to me. After a while I finally answered. "YES!" I smothered him in a hug. I felt all happy inside, and I never want that feeling to go away.


	3. Vampire crap

I went to go save the little asshole after he turned all ripper after all he did for me and who gets the 'yay you're back' Stephen. Yep I'm the guy who rips people's hearts out for revenge and fun. And yeah he fucked up and got trapped in a vampire tomb where I thought Katherine was. Turned out she was fuckin' alive and she never loved me, who fucking cares anymore?

So I was left to take care of little miss Elena while Stephan was trapped in a tomb. Yeah I love Elena, I loved her since the day I came back to mystic falls. And now Elena is finally mine. So what now she's a vampire and I'm her boyfriend. Then we figured out she's sired to me and now I'm left to train her vampire hunter of a brother and make his mark grow. Klaus is a total dick making me do this but if Stephen does this he'll screw it up like always.

I never really had a sentimental side until I met Elena. When I actually fell in love with her, it wasn't the same as Katherine. Then Sammy came to town and rocked my world even more than Elena did.


	4. What the hell?

Why am I even thinking about this shit? It's been about a month since Elena dumped me and went back to Stephen and then Sammy came into town looking for a new life. I got into that with Sherrif Forbes quick. The file said she was a special agent real famous because of the kickass attitude and the criminals she caught when she was only 13. She had a mother that never cared about her, she used to live with her grandmother in a senior highrise and now she lives on my street. She is my fucking neighbor.

A few days after I read her file I found her at the bar drinking whiskey. What the hell was she doing drinking whiskey? Then again I am the one who talks to the dead Alerick and saves a spot for him at the bar. So not a good place to judge there. I slipped into the seat next to her and before I could start to question her she stepped in with. " I know you're a fucking vampire. Don't try to use your fucking compulsion on me either Salvatore. I do my fucking research." I just started at her while she kept talking. "And you might want to get the Salvatore's off the website of vampires shithead."

"What. The. Hell. You did not just call me a shithead." I said under my breath.

She smiled menacingly. "Oh yes I did Damon. Oh they by the way. Your fucking tricks won't work on me dick." I just stared at her.

"Maybe you just had too much to drink. Let me take that for you." I snatched up her glass and took a swig. I choked and cogushed it up. It burned me bad.

She smile that maniacal smile of hers. "Isn't ravane bad vampires? Oh wait they are." She stopped smiling. She actually looked me in the eye."Make the pain go away. I can't take it!" She burrowed her head into her arms that were on the table and started crying.

I was confused, really confused. Why would she be crying after she just took the risk to threaten me, and then asked me to take her pain away. What the hell is this?

She looked up again at me, tears streaming from her eyes. Her eyes looked pleading. I wonder what her pain is from? Possibly it can't be as bad as mine. Or a tragic backstory that wasn't in the file. She said it again this time forcing herself not to cry. "Make the pain go away." Then she whispered the rest. "Please I can't take the pain."

I was still confused by this. I wanted to find out more. "Ok what can I do?" That was probably the smartest move I ever made.


	5. What the hell happened to me?

When I was at the Mystic Grill bar I met Damon Salvatore and begged him to make me not feel the pain. He said ok and now I'm at his house telling him what happened.

"So tell me Your pain. I highly doubt its that dramatic though." I just scowled at him. He smiled a 'it's-so-fun-to-mess-with-you' smile.

"Ok fine Salvatore. You wanna hear my backstory or what pain I'm in they're typically the same." He thought for a while and then finally said his answer.

"Let's go with backstory because I want to know the new girl in town." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok Damon I'll tell you."

I took due peep breath and began my story."I'm guessing you already know about my living situation. So I won't go into that. My mom came back when I was supposedly 13 and told me I was turning 13 so I went through 13 twice, my fiancé died 2 weeks ago right before we were married, my friends Holly, Billy, and Dot died in a gunning when we were in high school, Marisa who was my best friend died later that year from a car accident, grams died from cancer last year, and my mother died from drugs about 2 years ago because of her producer telling her to smoke something because it helps with stress." He stared at me. "So that's my story." He kept staring at me.

After a brief silence he broke it. "I am proved wrong. How would you like to be a vampire hunter?"

I quickly answered. "Sure, As long as you tell me what this fucking tattoo means." Damon took a look at my arm.

"I'm gonna take you to Jeremy and see if he can see the tattoo 'cause I can't."

After that we went to a lake house and I met Jeremy and he could see the tattoo and then he told me what it meant." You are a potential vampire hunter. So you can hunt vampires like me. You see hey tattoo?" I nodded. "Then you are a potential." Damon you teach her. You'll be better at it than I would. Off I go and kill some vampires." And he left me and Damon alone.

For a while we just stood there and I was thinking. _what the hell happened to me?_


	6. I got my work cut out for me

After about a week of training I actually found out how strong she was originally,I had to learn that the hard way.

She did a dive for my legs. I jumped up. She waited. When I almost hit the ground. WAM. She kicks me in the privates. I hunch over,and she then kicks me in the ass. That one hurt even worse. Then she puts me in a headlock and strangles me. I try to get out but she prevented that by kicking me in the privates repeatedly. Then she took a stake and make it just miss my heart.

"Oh god. This hurts. Shit what do you do? Lift weights all day with your ankles?" She nodded. Then she just watched me get up and waited for my answer on how she did. "That was pretty good. But next time you can take off the ring remember that."

"I didn't want to take off your ring. That's why I didn't take yours off." She looked ready to fight off vampires. Maybe I should show her to Klaus.

"Hey you want to meet Klaus?" She looked at me in horror.

"WHAT?" She stared at me like I was a lunatic. "WHAT THE HELL, I CANNOT DO THAT DAMON!NO!NO!NO! I was pretty calm.

"Calm in a 's me your trusty body guard." I smiled.

"Have you been drinking?" She sounded like she says going to cry.

i held up 2 fingers and did the Tinsy winsy action. She rolled her eyes. And said. "Why do I know you so well? That is not how much you drank. I'm gonna go and get you some water." She left to go to the kitchen. And I sat there thinking. _Do I love her? Or is it going this turn out like Katherine?_

**ok so if you guys liked this story so far and you don't like romance I would suggest you to not go any farther than this chapter. And I won't be able to upload shit on Monday or Tuesday this week so yeah. If you like this story please like it and umm give me some reviews if you want to make this better and shit so thanks guys.**


	7. Klaus knows what I am

**Sorry guys if you don't like author notes but... I have to say this. I am sorry if you were hoping for more chapters monday but I was at a camp out so sorry to disappoint you but to make it up to you I will write a few more chapters today so I'm not lazy. Thank you for your patience.**

When we went to the bar in hope of finding some stupid vampires getting theirselves drunk, we stumbled across this guy that looked Australian, who had a British tongue. Damon spotted him first, then I saw him when Damon pointed. He was barking out orders to a couple of men.

" They're hybrids." I guess I looked confused because then he specified. "Klaus' hybrids, they're sired to the son of a bitch." I laughed inwardly. I would have a fun time kicking their asses. I guess I was smiling because Damon whispered to me. "What're you smiling at?" I nodded at him. He also nodded and plastered a smile onto his face which turned into a broad grin. The grin quickly disappeared when Klaus turned toward us and threw us a look of disgust.

"I can't say I fancy meeting you here. Because I'm not." Klaus smiled. I hated him already. The hate just started to grow the more he talked. "So why are you here. And where's Jeremy? Is he good or is he dead from some vampires because his mentor was a terrible choice?" Klaus' smile turned into a frown. "He's not dead is he? Because I still need that tattoo for the spell."

He looked around Damon and saw me. He smiled. "Is that your new compelled girl friend Damon?" I scowled at him. My auburn hair was let loose and covered my eyes a bit so he could not see my scowl, and my slitted eyes very well. Then Klaus turned away only to give me a second look over and take a step closer. I kept scowling at him. What did he want from me? It's not like I'm Jeremy, and he can't see my hunter's mark so why's he looking at me like I'm a supernatural?

Klaus looked me over and then used his vampire speed to get behind me. I turned around and crossed my arms. "You think your little vampire tricks can scare me Klaus?" I smirked at him. He didn't look like he was confused, but did wasn't prepared for that remark.

He held up his hands, used his vampire speed again and got right in my face. I didn't look away, or flinch I just looked at him through my slitted eyes. He put me in a headlock and I pulled away without any real effort. He looked at me funny while murmuring something I couldn't hear. Then Klaus went over to Damon. I had really no idea what just happened. Why was everyone staring at me funny, besides Damon he was grinning at me. I smiled back and then exited the bar only to be fed some blood and die.


	8. She's a vampire now?

Klaus came up to talk to me, I stayed to let him get close and tell me what he was going to say. When Sammy looked my way I grinned at her. She did real good with getting out of Klaus' hold. With a little hesetation at first she smiled at me and then exited the bar.

After about a minute or two I hear a shriek and then a body hit the ground. I panicked. I raced out the door, when I got to the parking lot I saw Sammy on the ground, with blood trickling down her mouth. I quickly scooped her up and got her in my car in case someone finds her and calls an ambulance. I drove Sammy to my house and checked her pulse, I couldn't find her pulse. I was real worried that, that wasn't vampire blood and it was Sammy's blood.

After about 3 hours Sammy wakes up and checks her surroundings. She was in my room, on the bed it was about 12 in the morning. I was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Ok so I'm not dead, but..." I silenced her. Then Sammy checked her arm. "IT STILL HAS THE MARK ON IT?! WHAT THE FUCK?" She looked at me. "I thought I died and someone fed me vampire blood. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT STILL DOING HERE?"

I looked into her eyes, they were such a beautiful jade green. I could get lost in them all day. And her lips such a nice shape. I would want to kiss them all day. Then her head falling into my lap brought me out of my thoughts. Sammy looked up at me with those beautiful jade eyes. I explained to her that she wasn't fully dead, or alive and that she was in transition. Sammy started to lift her head off of my lap. I leaned down, and we kissed. It was first a soft kiss, then it turned out with us on the wall of my room making out roughly. It was intense.

In the morning I woke up with Sammy next to me. It looked like she was asleep, so I went to go and take a shower. Once I got back Sammy was gone. I looked around the house couldn't find her. I looked around town and then found a few dead bodies that had been fed on and left in the woods. It was only seven in the morning and I did not expect it. Sammy jumped out of a tree and landed squarely on my shoulders. She looked at me upside down. She was smiling. I smiled at her.

"Damon I found something out!" She didn't let me comment." I fed on some people and my hunter's mark is still there!"


End file.
